Ocean Embrace
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: A faked crime, a hateful duchess, star crossed lovers, and in the middle of it all is Nadia who just wants to be free. Will she succeed in achieving her happiness with the man she loves or will she be put to death for treason?
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night. The castle and most of the town was sound asleep. A sleek moving shadow crawled up the castle wall. As a guard passed by a woman dropped silently to the ground. Her blue eyes watched the area closely, checking to make sure she wouldn't get caught. She was here on business and business only. The woman dashed through the shadows searching for an opening into the castle. Finally, she spotted an open window on the first floor and silently climbed through it. Her gaze swept both ways through the hall. Now all that was left as to find the girl's room in the medic wing. She had studied the castle grounds for weeks even going as far as to have the inside mapped by a servant. Of course she had to pay them a good amount of money which made her mood sour just thinking about it. She slowly made her way through the castle as quietly as she could.

 _Alright now, if I remember correctly you take the next left and the room is on the right._ She thought turning down a hallway. Sure enough the girl's room was exactly where the map said it was. Licking her lips the woman slowly opened the door and smirked. She reached behind her back making sure she had her finger tips on the hilt of the blade hidden under her shirt. The woman drew closer to the bed where the red haired girl slept peacefully. A soft breeze came in from the open window causing the drapes to dance softly.

 _Bingo! Now let's get this over with so I can return home for a nice bath._ She licked her lips once more and pulled out the blade. As she got closer she put on a mask made of what looked to be lace. Right as she was about to slice the girl's throat a rough hand grabbed a hold of her wrist. Suddenly she was pulled away and pinned to the wall away from the bed. The blade slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. The woman swung out her leg at whoever stopped her. Sharp yellow cat like eyes locked on to her bright blue irises. Her attacker caught her kick and pinned that to the wall as well. With a low growl she settled to glare at him. The male smirked at her, but tightened his grip. Without a word he lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She used that moment to slam her knee into his chest. The male released his hold slightly with a gasp, giving her a chance to break free from him and pull out another blade. She flipped back so she was near the open window.

 _Better to retreat for now. I don't need to get caught just yet. I'll bide my time before making another move._ She thought while jumping into the trees and disappearing back into the shadows.

"Ah shit." The man whispered after he lost her when she jumped. Seeing her go to escape had him rushing after her instantly. His gaze traveled to the still sleeping girl and he smiled a bit.

"Well, I should go report to the princess about this. Problem is he is most likely asleep so it can wait untl tomorrow morning." He turned back to look out the window before making an exit the same way the woman did minutes before.

~Two days later~

"Did you hear about the ball being held in the castle? I heard it's going to be such an amazing sight." An elderly woman spoke to one of the shop keepers. The assassin's ears perked up a bit at the news, intent on hearing the rest.

"Oh yes! I heard lots of younger girls are going. Rumor has it that the first prince is to choose a bride during it." Another spoke and the two giggled.

 _Now this just makes getting back in a whole lot easier._ She thought, mentally smirking. After getting what she needed the assassin went about getting the necessary things for the ball tonight. Once she was done with that she stopped by a bakery and got some bread for dinner. As the sun began to set she started getting ready. Once dressed the woman adored a blonde wig hoping to hide her black hair in case the man from the other night as there. If she could get the prince's attention maybe it would make her job easier. If what the woman said is true then this might be her only ticket in. As she looked at her reflection her gaze turned very determined.

This time, I will not fail! She thought, turning away and leaving her temporary home.

"Prince Izana, it seems it is time." A knight said as the tall blonde male looked out the window at the bustling town just outside the castle walls. The prince turned around with a serious look.

"Yes of course." He said, stepping away from his desk.

The assassin looked around the crowded ballroom. She saw couples dancing and other nobles talking as they drank. Now that she was here the assassin seriously felt like an outsider. Everything suddenly went quiet as the first prince made his appearance. Her attention instantly was on the blonde male as he walked down the steps.

 _Holy crap! This is going to be hard. He doesn't seem like the type to be easily lied to. Man and here I thought this would be easy!_ While she was deep in thought with her back to crowd the prince turned her way. His eyes landed on her and he chuckled.

"How interesting." He said, laughing a bit. The prince walked through the crowd straight for her.

"Man, I really shouldn't have come. What was I thinking?" She whispered to herself completely unaware that the prince was standing behind her.

"Miss? Is everything okay?" The assassin jumped slightly at the sound of the prince's voice. She spun around with wide eyes as she looked at him.

"Oh! Your highness." She stuttered out, trying to hide the fact that she was caught off guard by him. The prince chuckled at her reaction.

"Is this your first ball, milady?" He asked bowing slightly with a kind smile. The assassin blushed at bit from his beauty.

"Um, yes actually it is. It's so lovely." She said with a curtsy.

"I see. Well, in that case. Would you care to join me for a dance?" His question shocked her a bit. He stood before her with his hand held out for her to take.

"Uh, yes! That would be lovely." She gave him a bright smile and took his hand. The prince took her to the dance floor as the music started up once more. As the two danced other girls stood around fuming.

"Your highness? If I may?" She asked him as he spun her around before pulling her close.

"Yes, what is it milady?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it true this ball was for you to choose a bride?" The prince met her gaze. His piercing blue eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul.

"It is." A short answer. The assassin mentally groaned and tried not to roll her eyes at his reply.

"Then why choose me as a dance partner?" She flinched as if she said something wrong. "I mean, there are plenty of other beautiful women here you could be dancing with."

"Yes, however, you were the only person who wasn't watching me. I found it quite interesting." The prince replied as they slowed to a stop with the music. He took her hand and led her towards one of the open balcony doors.

"Oh?" She blinked while he leaned over the railing.

"You're the first person I've seen do that." He chuckled before tapping the space beside him, signaling her to come closer.

"Really?" She walked over and gently placed her hands on the stone next to him.

 _Okay score! Now let get him to let me stay here._ She thought as the prince stared up at the stars. Prince Izana suddenly turned to her.

"So tell me why is it you've come here?" The assassin looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists.

"Well, I promised my sick mother I wouldn't return until I made her wish come true." She made her body start to shake as tears started to fall. The prince stood tall and turned her to face him, wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"What was it that she wished for if I may be so bold?" He asked her softly.

"I promised that I would find a man to marry so that she wouldn't have to worry. She wished for me to be happy and find love." She answered letting out a sob just to convince him further. The prince said nothing at first, but he lift her face by her chin.

"I see. How far did you travel to get here?"

"I took a boat here from an island far to the north. I was hoping to meet someone at the ball." The prince stared to laugh lightly. The two spoke for the rest of the night.

 _The prince isn't all that bad. However I have a job to do. So I can't continue to play games for too much longer. I've been away long enough._

"Well, since you came all this way. Why don't you stay here for awhile?" Her eyes widened at his words.

"Can you really do that? I mean I know you're the cron prince and all, but…" The prince cut her off with a small kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry about all that milady. Just enjoy your time here in the castle." He smiled softly at her while taking a hold of her hand in his. Now this caught her off guard.

"Oh, okay then. If you're okay with it." She replied with a shy smile.

"Now, milady, you must be tired. Why don't I have someone show you to your room?" The prince called for a guard not giving her any time to reply. The assassin was whisked away into the castle by the guard. She walked right past the second prince who was speaking with the man she fought with he first time she was here. His yellow eyes locked with her's and she watched them widen slightly.

 _Oh crap! Did he figure out that it's me?_ She thought frantically as she was led away. The guard dropped her off in a very beautiful room. She didn't think anything of the man until her window was suddenly opened.

"So blonde this time?" A voice asked as the man from the other night stepped in. His eyes stared at her with a strange flame. The assassin turned to him with a shy smile.

"What are you taking about? This is the first time I've met you." She stepped back a bit letting fear show on her face.

"Ah, well in that case sorry for disturbing you Miss. My name is Obi by he way." He said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you Obi. I'm Alena." She replied giving him a shy smile. The assassin couldn't get caught, not until her work is finished. She figured the man would leave after knowing her name. Instead he stood unmoving for a minute with cheesy smile on his face.

"You as well, Miss." He said walking closer. She couldn't deny that he was handsome. He stood over a foot taller than her wearing a black uniform. His short black hair barely covered his forehead. There was a small scar above his super thin eyebrow on the left side of his head. Slowly he reached a hand up lightly touching her face before flinching back.

"Sorry about that. Well, you must be tired so I'll take my leave now." Obi bowed and made a swift exit through where he had entered. The assassin blinked a couple of times as her face contorted in confusion.

"Well, that was odd. Now let's take a look around. I need to get a handle on the guard rounds as well as where that Obi guy says." She thought aloud to herself while checking to see if there was anyway to get back into her room without getting caught while not in cosume.

"The balcony would be the easy way during the night. Though, I'll have to hide my clothes places as well just in case. If it came down to it even being dressed like Alena I should be able to get some information." With that said she changed out of the dress and blonde wig and back into her black clothes. Once ready the assassin left the room silently to look around. Walking down the quiet hall was how it normally was while she worked. She was sure the party was still going on in the ballroom. It wasn't too late, the first prince just gave her an excuse to leave so she wasn't uncomfortable. The assassin didn't think she would gain his attention so easily. The sound of someone talking pulled her from her thoughts.

"Are you sure Obi? My brother let her stay?" She hid so she could listen in without being seen. The man she had spoken to in the room was speaking to who she assumed was the second prince.

Seriously? Of all the people I had to run into while not dressed I had to be Obi.

"Master, It's only been two days since the attack on Shirayuki. I don't really trust Miss Alena. She looks a little like the assassin I caught." Obi replied. Alena's heart almost stopped at this. If he didn't trust her then she needed to gain it to make getting closer to Shirayuki easier.

"What about her does my brother like? Just what is he planning?" The younger prince said slowly.

"Master it seems you're wanted back in the party." She heard Obi say and seconds later footsteps sounded as the prince left.

 _Okay that's my cue to get the hell out of here. I've heard enough._ Just as she was about to leave Obi's voice stopped her.

"Leaving so soon Miss?" He asked cheerfully as he rounded the corner. "Did you come to finish the job?" The assassin quickly covered her face with her mask before turning to him.

"You stopped me the last time. I can't get me money unless I finish this." She replied sarcastically, putting a hand on her hip. Suddenly she was pinned to the wall by his body. His piercing yellow eyes boring into her's.

"Who hired you?" He asked harshly pushing a blade to her throat. She stayed silent, knowing that if she told him she'd be killed.

"Where's the fun in giving you what you want?" She smirked as blood trickled down her neck from the cut made by the blade. Obi's eyes widened slightly before going back into a glare.

"Answer me or I'll slice your throat." He growled. Her smirked grew even more a the anger in his eyes.

"You're in love with her. Now this is interesting." She chuckled catching him by surprise. Obi's grip on the knife faltered which she used to flip their positions. This time Obi was pinned to the wall with the blade to his throat. A flash of sadness was shown is his eyes, but was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh? So it's one sided then? Well that's too bad." She pouted just to mess with him. Obi glared at her and growled. He kicked at her ankle, throwing her off balance. The two hit the floor with a thump. The assassin hissed as pain shook up her back. Obi sat on her legs while pinning her hands above her head with one hand. His other held the blade against her collar bone. She relaxed in his grip knowing that she'd lost. This furthered his shock, he wasn't expecting her to give in.

"Who hired you?" He asked again, moving the knife so it wasn't cutting into her skin.

"Some rich daughter. She never gave me a name. Just orders to kill a red haired girl who lived in the castle." The assassin replied not meeting his eyes. Obi sat up taking the blade with him, though he didn't release his grip on her entirely.

"Why does she want you to kill Shirayuki?"

"I don't know. I never ask why, I just do the work and get paid." Obi groaned at her reply.

"I can tell you this though. She sounded very hateful towards her. Which made me think she wanted the girl out of the way for some reason."

"Why tell me this after boasting about fun?"

"I lost." Was all she said. "Don't expect me to stop trying to kill her just because I gave you what you wanted." Once again the blade was against her throat as Obi glared at her. The assassin met his gaze full on.

"Then I'll stop you every time." He growled before getting up. The assassin watched as he vanished back into the ballroom. She stayed there for a bit before finally getting up and heading back to her room. No one had ever done that to her before nor had she ever had someone say they would stop her every time.

~Obi~

Obi watched as Shirayuki danced with his master with a blank look. His heart ached as the newly announced couple laughed. His thoughts drifted back to the woman he had pinned to the floor mere moments ago. Her bright blue eyes staring at him with no fear. Obi shook his head with a frown.

 _Why am I thinking of her?_ He thought as her words echoed through his thoughts.

 _ **You're in love with her. So it's one sided?**_ Obi still couldn't figure out how she knew. The girl was more puzzling every time he thought about it. At least he got the information about who hired her. Even though it wasn't enough to go on. His gaze went back to the chatting couple.

"I'll figure this out on my own. I can't let this continue. Maybe Miss Alena could help me hide what I'm doing from Master and it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on her." He whispered to himself as he looked away from the dazzling room. A girl standing away from the crowd caught his attention. She was wearing a white gown that had pink flowers on the skirt. Obi watched her closely for a bit before turning back to watch the party. He watched the first prince leave the party just after he had finished dancing with a girl.

"Is everything okay Obi?" He heard Shirayuki ask. Obi turned to the red haired beauty who had walked over with his master.

"Oh Miss! Yes everything is okay. I guess I'm just a bit tired." He said cheerfully. Obi didn't want her to worry about him. His gaze went to his master who had a soft smile on his face as he watched the two.

"That's good!" Shirayuki smiled. "I heard Zen's older brother picked someone to marry earlier, but wanted to still be at the party." Obi blinked at the news.

"He announced it right after I returned from talking with you outside." The sliver haired prince said with a sigh. He looked utterly deflated.

"Prince Izana said that her name is Alena." Obi almost choked.

You've got to be kidding me! Alena is the woman the prince chose as his wife!? Obi thought as he took a step back. The two looked at him oddly as his face paled.

"Um, Obi?" Shirayuki reached out for him.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll retire for the night." Obi suddenly said, making sure to fake a yawn afterwards. The two watched him rush out of the party before turning to each other.

~Alena~

Alena stared up at the starry sky. She wore a slik robe over her night dress. Her blonde was pulled to one side so that it hung over her right shoulder. A knock sounded as the prince's voice spoke up.

"Oh, come in your highness." She replied, wrapping the robe around her more as she stepped back into the room. Obi watched her from within a tree, he didn't want to be seen just yet.

"How do you like your room?" Prince Izana asked as he sat down on her bed. His blue eyes watched her as she closed the balcony doors.

"It's quite lovely, thank you." She said giving him a bright smile. Izana stood and walked over to her. She almost flinched when his hand buried itself in her wig.

"I'd rather you not wear a wig." He spoke, surprising her.

"How did you?" She stepped back, hands reaching for the door knobs so she could run if it came to that.

"You had a black strand sticking out when I walked in. Why hide yourself?" His eyes bore into her's like he already knew what she really wanted. Alena looked away as her back hit the glass door.

"Is someone hunting you down?" He asked, his hand cupping her face gently. Alena looked at him wide eyed.

 _Okay… Not what I was expecting, but I can work with this._ She thought while nodding her head slowly. Prince Izana smiled sadly and pulled her to his chest. This wasn't normally something he would do, but she was seeking help.

"Why don't you stay here? I swear to you that nothing will happen while you're here with me."

"I, I don't know what to say. You'd really let me stay here?" She stuttered unsure of how to actually respond. She buried her face in his broad chest, hugging him tightly. The two stood in front of the balcony doors unaware that they were being watched. Obi's eyes were wide as he quietly dropped to the ground.

 _Alena is the assassin? I knew it. Damn I should have killed her when I had the chance._ He thought as he headed to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since she had been staying in the castle. A week since she had even made a move to finish the job. Alena sat out side on a blanket watching prince Izana spar against his brother. Shirayuki sat with her with Obi nearby watching to make sure Alena didn't pull anything.

"My Prince, why do you insist on holding back on him?" Alena asked with a smile as the two males came to sit with them. Izana kissed her cheek softly after he was on the blanket.

"What makes you think I was holding back?" He questioned, pulling her close. Shirayuki giggled while Zen pouted. Alena was playing her role very well, she even almost had Obi fooled.

"Come now. No need to tease him, Alena." Alena laughed lightly as a guard came over. Prince Izana was pulled away for work. He gave Alena once last kiss on the cheek before walking away. A few minutes later Zen was pulled away as well. Shira yuki and Alena just sat there in silence for a little while.

"I should get back to work. It was nice spending time with you Alena." The red head spoke sweetly. Alena nodded her head giving the young girl a wave as she too left.

"Why haven't you struck?" A girl suddenly speaking almost made her jump. She turned to her and shrugged. She actually didn't have an answer to that.

"You had the perfect chance. Why didn't you strike her down?" She hissed. Alena hoped that Obi might be watching which would be a good thing seeing as the woman before her was the one who hired her.

"I need to gain her guard's trust before I can strike, Master." Alena bowed her head.

"Things like that take time." The girl growled, moving a bit out of the shadows. Though not enough for Alena to see her face.

"Get the job done and soon. Zen will be mine once she's gone. Remember I hold your life in my hands at the mement." The girl chuckled darkly, holding out a pouch which contained the antidote for the poison running through Alena's veins. The assassin's eyes widened before her gaze dropped to her food. Her master had poisoned her food, that's why it tatsed weird.

"Wouldn't want to lose this now would you?" Alena shot up reaching for the pouch, but the girl was faster and disappeared out of sight.

"Damn it!" Alena punched the ground in a spurt of anger. She stood and quickly rushed to her room. As she passed by Obi who was sitting on one of the many railings within the walkway her body had already broke out in a cold sweat.

"Oi, you okay?" He asked following after her.

"Not now Obi. I don't have tie to deal with you at the moment." She hissed at him sending him a sharp glare. Obi stopped in the middle of the hall with wide eyes. Once she reached her room she slammed the door shut, locking it so no one could enter.

"Come on… I can do this." She mumbled to herself as she laid down on her bed. Her breath came out in short gasps and her body began to shake. After a few minutes of this she had grown deathly pale. Maids had knocked and tried to enter, but when they found out the door was locked they left. She started coughing harshly into her hand and looking at it just made her heart stop.

"This isn't working. I have to get this job done and fast." She whispered, her throat felt raw. Alena shakingly got out of bed and slowly left the room. She had to use the wall to keep herself from falling.

"Oh! Miss, there you are. Prince Izana was looking for you, but I told him you were resting in your room." A maid smiled brightly. Alena nodded trying her hardest to smile, but failing. The maid tilted her head to the side and stepped closer.

 _No not yet._ Alena thought as her vision started to waver and she coughed once more. She felt her body start to fall towards the floor as the maid let out a high pitched scream.

Obi was about to turn a corner when a scream echoed through castle halls. The male rushed to the scene and saw Alena laying face down on the floor. Her skin was sickly pale and blood coming from her mouth.

"Go get Prince Izana and have him go to the medic wing." Obi ordered the maid while he lifted Alena into his arms. As he rushed to see the doctor she moaned.

"Poison. Master. Have to finish job." She managed to get out before passing out once more.

"Damn it." He growled kicking open the door and scaring everyone in the room. Shirayuki rushed to him to look her over.

"What happened?" Her boss questioned Obi as he laid her in one of the bucks.

"Poison. Someone poisoned her." He explained. "I found her passed out in a hallaway after a maid had screamed. She had blood coming from her mouth." The doctor nodded and they all set to work to help her. Obi stepped out of the room so he wasn't in the way. Prince Izana was just about to open the door when he spotted the male.

"How is she?" The prince asked.

"They're working on her right now. She was poisoned majesy." Obi bowed as he explained.

"I see…" he prince opened the door and stepped in, leaving obi alone in the hall. About two hours later the prince left without a word. Shirayuki stepped out after him with a small smile.

"We managed to make the antidote. She's sleeping right now, but you're welcome to see her." Obi nodded before stepping into the room. True to her word Alena was sleeping. She was still pale, but she didn't look to be in any pain. Obi released a breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You know you seriously scared me. Not that I'd ever tell you that in person." He mumbled, moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Obi?" Alena whispered as her eyes opened slowly. Obi fell to his knees took a hold of her hand.

"I'm here, Alena." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving me. I know I'm a threat. Yet you still saved my life." She looked into his eyes. He saw tears begin to form blurring her light blue irises.

"To be honest. I didn't want to kill her. Master gave me no choice. She said that if I didn't do it that she'll destroy everything I ever loved." Obi's eyes widened at what she was telling him.

"Shirayuki doesn't deserve such hate from a jealous rich girl who wants prince Zen all to herself. I'm so sorry." She coughed shocking him.

"Stop talking like that. You'll get through this. Trust me, I should know. I use to be just like you." Obi told her, wiping the tears that had fallen. Alena smiled softly at him before falling back to sleep. He gently place her hand over her stomach. For a few minutes he stayed by her side thinking of how he was going to help her be free. Obi suddenly stood and rushed out of the room. He needed to see Zen and fast.

"Master! I need a favor!" Obi shouted as he jumped through the window. Zen jumped his pen clattering to the floor as the other two turned to him. Obi panted and walked around the desk so the prince could see him.

"I want to take Alena to find the person who poisoned her." Zen blinked while his messenger stood straight with a serious look on his face. This wasn't the Obi they were use to. Normally he would just mess around and tease him.

"Um, why do you wish to take Alena with you?" Zen asked, picking up his pen so he could continue working.

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell." Which is a total lie, but he doesn't need to know that. Obi added in his head. Zen looked at him for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, I'll get the clearence from my brother."

"No!" Obi suddenly shouted surprising his master once more.

"I mean I'm just your attendent so you don't need to." He said imedietly after. Zen shook his head, but said nothing.

"Alright when do you plan on leaving?" Obi almost cheered in joy.

"Tomorrow night if she's feeling well enough." When he said that all three of them started lecturing him.

Alena woke with a start late in the night. She looked around and realized she must have been brought to the medic wing of the castle. Having calmed down, Alena slowly got out of bed. Her legs were still shaking a bit from the aftermath of the poison. She remembered talking to someone earlier, but she couldn't figure out who it was. The window suddenly opened making her turn to face it.

"Aw, looks like you were healed. That's such a shame." Her master's voice said in a sickly sweet tone from the shadows of the tree. Alena stepped back so she was far enough away from her.

"I'd finish the job tonight if I were you my dear Nadia. You know what will happen if you don't. The red head is sound asleep with a little sleeping tonic I mixed in with her dinner. So go now and finish it." She ordered then just like that she was one. Alena sighed and silently left the bunker room. She had a small dagger with her which should be enough to get the job done. Alena made sure not to run into anyone on her way to Shirayuki's bedroom. It was time she ended this once and for all. With a deep breathe, she entered the red head's room. Shirayuki was sound asleep on her bed. Alena crawled on top of her, holding the blade above her heart.

"Forgive me, Shirayuki." She whispered before plunging the knife into the mattress between her arm and side. Alena sliced her arm letting the blood drench the poor girl's sleepwear. Once that was done she cut the shirt and made a long cut in the middle of the tear. The cut was shallow so it wouldn't kill her, but deep enough to where she would still bleed. Alena slowly climbed off of the girl and moved to the window. Shirayuki's breathing was shallow enough that no one would know she was still alive. Just before they bury her Alena will take her away to a safe place until this was all finished. With one final look at the young girl Alena disappeared into the night, heading striht for the room she woke up in to dress the wound and pretend to be asleep.

The next morning the castle was alerted by a shrill scream coming from Shirayuki's room. Alena woke as the doctors rushed out. She frowned, knowing they had found her. Following the crowd, Alena saw Zen rush into the room with Obi and his other two guards she still hadn't met. Prince Izana was a few steps behind. Alena closed her eyes and started brething hard like she had just ran here. Then she messed up her hair a bit to perfect the lie.

"My prince, what's going on?" She asked Izana as she grew closer. The prince shook his head and told her to wait outside in the hall. Alena nodded and leaned a bit more towards the open door, catching a glimpse of Zen who had collapsed to his knees beside her bed. Her heart clenched as she heard him let out a anguished cry just before the door closed. It was time to go. She needed to pack some stuff for the both of them before Obi came after her.

"When Prince Izana is finished can you tell him I went to my room to be alone?" She asked one of the maids who had been standing there. Without waiting for a reply Alena rushed away to get ready.

~Shirayuki's Room~

Zen sobbed as he hed tightly to his lover's hand. Obi stared down at the floor with his hands clenched at his sides. He knew this was Alena's doing, she told him she wouldn't stop. After she waited so long he had relaxed and when he finally strated to trust her she had struck. Tears welled up, but he forced them down. Now wasn't the time to cry. He needed to find Alena and make her pay for this. Obi needed to know why she did it even after she had told him she didn't want to.

"Lord Haruka, take my little brother and his friends out of here. I will handle the rest." Prince Izana ordered. Obi watched as Zen was dragged out of the room and he along with the other two followed after. Once they were gone Izana lifted Shirayuki off the bed.

"I want you to put her in a coffin so that we may bury her tomorrow morning." The prince turned to soe of the maids who were in the room. They all nodded and took her body away. Izana stepped out of the room after them and looked around for Alena.

"Miss Alena told me to tell you she is in her room." A maid told him. Izana nodded and started making his way there.

~Alena~

With a heavy heart Alena hid the bag under her bed before laying down. She had already taken off her shoes and dress which she had just left on the floor. All she had on was the lacey pick corset set. A knock on her door drew her attention from her sulking. The prince stepped in without waiting for her to answer. He looked at her with a blank look before slipping off his jacket. As he drew closer to the bed he kicked off his shoes and cralwed over to her. Alena sighed as he pulled her against his chest. Izana buried his face in her neck as his arms tightened around her waist.

"What happened?" She asked after a minute of him just hugging her.

"Shirayuki was found assassinated in her room." He replied, turning her to face him. Alena's eyes widened and she gasped covering her mouth as tears started to fall.

"Oh my… Zen, how's he taking it?" Izana shook his head with a frown. Alena kissed the corner of his mouth trying to help ease his pain.

"Would you like to stay here with me for the day?" She asked giving him a small smile. Izana just started rubbing circles on her sides.

"I want you to distract me for the day." He said looking at her.

"How would you like me to do that?" The prince sat up and started removing his shirt and pants. Alena's eyes widened, but she figured out what he wanted.

"Alright just give me a second okay?" She got off the bed after giving him a quick kiss. Izana watched as she went over to her vanity and sprizted herself with a bit of perfume. He didn't notice that she stuck a small capsule in her mouth before walking over to him. Alena straddled his lap before kissing him deeply and shoving the pill down his throat with her tongue. He gripped her waist as the two made out. After a couples minutes his mind started becoming hazey and he instantly pulled away. Izana glared at her as his body became numb.

"I'm so sorry. I can't have you following me. Don't worry Shirayuki is alive, she's just fine." Alena said running her hands through his blonde locks.

"All the blood you saw… A lot of it was mine. I had to fake her death so my master would think she is dead. Please, please forgive me." Tears started falling as she spoke. Izana tried to reach for her, but couldn't move.

"What I gave you will wear off in a couple hours. It's not deadly, just causes slight paralisis." She explained climbing off the bed.

"A, le, na." He tried to speak, but was only able to say her name.

"I swear to you Izana, that once this is done I'll return her to you all unharmed. You gave me a hoe when I didn't have one. Tell Obi I'm sorry for everything and that he will forever have my respect." With that she grabbed the bag and jumped out the window. She figured Shirayuki would be in a coffin somewhere in the castle. Alena moved qucikly through the halls, hoping to avoid everyone and not run into the last person she wanted to see, Obi. After searching for what seemed like forever she finally found Shirayuki. Alena picked her up and headed for the stables to steal a horse. Once she was ready to go she headed for the gate dressed as a guard. Shirayuki as wrapped up in a blanket to look like gear for a trip.

"I was ordered by Prince Izana to take this package to the northern border." She deepened her voice to convince them she was male. The guards smiled and told her to go ahead. Alena rode through the gate unaware that Obi had caught her leaving. He rushed to go after her, but slowed to a stop just before he reached the gates. She got away, he had failed once again to protect Shirayuki. Alena didn't stop until she had made it half way to her old home. She got off the horse and removed Shirayuki from the blanket. The woman got some cold water and splashed it on the red head's face. Shirayuki woke with a start and almost screamed when she noticed Alena.

"Alena, where are we?" She asked.

"I was sent to kill you by my master, but instead I faked your death and as of now am taking you to my old house where you will be safe." Alena answered truthfully. There was no point in hiding anything now.

"I will take you back to Zen once this is all over. I must kill y master so she can no longer harm you."

"So you saved my life? Why though?" Her question didn't come as ashock to Alena.

"Because I didn't want to kill you in the first place. She threatened my loved ones. Which by the way are dead. Though I'm pretty sure she meant you guys now. When she poisoned me I had made up my mind to die. Then you guys saved me. So to thank you I'm saving your life." Alena explained while she helped the young girl on to the horse before climbing on behind her. The two rode off towards her home.

"Are you planning on returning to the castle?" Shirayuki asked once they reached the house.

"I am, but only to keep up the act that you're dead. I told Izana about this after I drugged him."

"You drugged the first prince?" Alena nodded while she got Shirayuki settled in before she headed back.

~The Castle~

Prince Izana stormed through the halls towards his brother's room. Mitsuhide and Kiki stood guarding the door. The two moved aside as he entered the room and closed the door.

"Zen, I need you to listen to me and listen well. Shirayuki is alive, but Alena took her away to keep her safe. Which means the coffin that she was placed in is empty." Izana explained to his little brother. Zen's eyes widened at his words.

"I need you to continue to be depressed. Alena said that her master sent her to kill Shirayuki so if she's out of the way this so called master will make an appearance." Zen nodded in understanding. After patting his head Izana left the room. The younger prince stepped out on to his balcony, calling for Obi. The messenger climbed up on to the railing with a smile.

"Shirayuki is alive. I want you to find Alena and stick with her in case something happens. Turns out she was the one behind everything and moved Shirayuki to a secret location to protect her." Zen told him. Obi relaxed slightly at the news though he was still ticked about it.

"Okay. So find Alena and stick by her." Zen nodded in agreement.

"However don't let her return. Tell her my brother and I will let her know when to return. I want you both to see if you can find her master before she shows up here." Obi bowed and disappeared within the trees.

~Alena~

She had left Shirayuki about an hour ago and was slowly making her way back to prince Izana. Her heart was heavy with guilt and she really didn't want to go back. It was evening already and the sun was starting to set. Alena turned the horse off the trail so she could set up camp. It took her until night fall to finish setting up and get a fire going. The horse as unsaddled and tied up to a tree near the tent. Alena froze as a blade touched her throat. She swallowed thickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi's voice whispered deeply in her ear causing her to shiver at the feel of his breath.

"Obi…" She whispered. "How did you find me?"

"I saw the fire while I was in the trees. Now tell me why did you do it?"

"I told you I had to." Obi dropped the blade in the ground and moved to sit beside her. Alena watched him confused.

"I was told by Zen to stay with you and find this master of yours." Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting this. The fire made his eyes brighter than usual. Alena looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"Nadia." She said making him look at her with a raised brow.

"Huh?"

"Nadia. My real name is Nadia. Alena was my mother's name." Obi said nothing at first. She didn't even think he heard her until he was kneeling before her.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked as he lift her face by her chin. Nadia sucked in a breath at the intensity of his eyes.

"She died along with the rest of my family in a fire." She told him while gripping his shirt tightly. He noticed that she was shaking really bad and most likely reliving the past. Obi grabbed both sides of her face so that she was looking at him.

"Nadia look at me. It's in the past. I know it hurts, but you need to move on." He stated as she blinked rapidly.

 _Why am I doing this? I should hate her. Hell I should be mad at her still for hurting Shirayuki._ Obi though while she buried her face in his chest crying. He had no idea why he was treated her like this. After all she'd done, he should hate her. Yet he can't find it in himself to.

"Sorry…" He heard her whisper hen she pulled away. "I should go get some sleep we have a long road ahead of us." Obi let her go as she stood from the log. He just sat there and watched her enter the tent without saying a thing. It was like he was frozen solid. Only when the fire died out did he finally move. Obi turned to look at the darkened tent while he leaned back against the log she had just been sitting on.

"I just don't get you." He said to himself as he gazed up at the stars.

The next morning Alena crawled out of the tent wearing shorts and a black corset half top with fur lining the top seam. She slipped on brown boots and her weapons belt that held a sword as well as multiple daggers. A leather bound whip sat clipped to the left side of the belt. Obi watched her strap another blade to her thigh. She had many weapons which reminded him that she is in fact an assassin.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully with a smile. "Think I could sleep with you tonight?" She could tell by his tone that he was teasing her.

"How about? No." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw come on! It gets so cold a night." He whined, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Nadia laughed lightly as she shrugged him off. Obi smiled as he watched her start packing up camp.

I should be mad, but she saved Shirayuki when she could have killed her. He thought, going to help her with everything.

"Thank you." She said while she saddled the horse. Obi tilted his head to the side.

"For what?"

"For last night and for helping me save Shirayuki. I really don't want her to die. She doesn't deserve what is happening to her." Obi place his hand on her head, messing with her hair.

"How about you show your thanks by letting me sleep with you tonight." He chuckled when she shoved him away and called him a pervert. The two finished packing up and set off with him sitting behind her. He had taken the reins from her hands before she could say anything.


End file.
